Frances Mallory
'Frances Mallory '(born 23 Aug 1973) was a muggle-born witch. She attended Hogwarts from September 1984 to June 1991 and was a member of Gryffindor House. She was employed at the Daily Prophet after graduation, and worked there for six years. At the age of twenty-four, she was arrested and sent to Azkaban for her status as a muggle-born, after she answered a questionnaire about her ancestry. Her arrest was one of the first by the Committee for Muggleborn Registration Commission. The public goal of the Commission was to force all Muggle-born wizards and witches to register with the Ministry, then undergo interrogation as to how they "stole" their magical power from "real" wizards and witches. In truth, the Commission was a deeply prejudicial institution, that focused its resources on degradation and imprisonment of Muggle-borns. Dolores Umbridge was the head of the commission. Biography Early Life Frances Mallory was born in Ipswich, Suffolk, England on 23 August, 1973. She was the daughter of two muggles. Ipswich is a historic county town in Suffolk, England, located in East Anglia about 66 miles (106 km) north-east of London. Her father owned a boutique hotel for tourists. Hogwarts years (1980s) In the summer of 1984, Frances and her family received a visit from Professor Minerva McGonagall, and there she received her letter to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall accompanied her to Diagon Alley where she was able to purchase a wand made of pine and phoenix feather. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station on 1 September, 1984. On the train she met many people, including Kirstie Davies and Ben Copper, a fellow Muggle-born. Later that night, she was Sorted into Gryffindor House with Davies and Copper. She shared a room with Davies. Frances excelled at Charms and practical work. She was incredibly skilled for a Muggle-born, but experienced lots of prejudice against her, which destroyed her confidence. She found a passion for journalism and aimed to write for the Daily Prophet. Employment (1990s) In 1991, Frances left Hogwarts and secured a position as an intern at the Daily Prophet. However, she quickly became disappointed because all the job entailed was preparing drinks for the more senior journalists. She worked for the Daily Prophet for six years. In 1995, at the age of twenty-two, she was given the position of junior crime reporter. She reported on minor break-ins for some time before the Second Wizarding War officially broke out. Second Wizarding War At the age of twenty-four, in 1997, Frances was taken in for questioning at the Ministry of Magic, in regards to a questionnaire she had been required to fill out. Her subsequent arrest became one of the first by the Committee for Muggleborn Registration Commission. The public goal of the Commission was to force all Muggle-born wizards and witches to register with the Ministry, then undergo interrogation as to how they "stole" their magical power from "real" wizards and witches. In truth, the Commission was a deeply prejudicial institution, that focused its resources on degradation and imprisonment of Muggle-borns. Dolores Umbridge was the head of the commission. The Muggle-Born signup was set up within a month of Lord Voldemort taking over the Ministry of Magic, supposedly because the Department of Mysteries conducted research which found that magic could only be inherited and thus any "so-called Muggle-born" must have obtained magic by thievery. The Commission was then set up, ostensibly, in order to investigate this. This news was reported by the Daily Prophet. In reality, the Commission was an instrument of discrimination against Muggle-borns in line with Death Eater ideology. Although they claimed to have "issued an invitation" for Muggle-borns to meet with the Commission, the Commission in fact forced Muggle-borns to turn themselves in, sending Snatchers against any who tried to avoid them. Some people pursued by Snatchers, such as Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks, did not survive the encounter. Furthermore, their "interviews" were shams, fully intent on sending innocent Muggle-borns to Azkaban, or stripping them of their wands and jobs, leaving them impoverished. On 14 August, 1997, Frances Mallory was sent to Azkaban. She remained there until May of 1998, but due to the Dementors effects, she will never be the same person she was again. Trial of Dolores Umbridge (October, 1998) She formally testified in October of 1998 at the trial of former Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, and her testimony was instrumental in understanding that the Muggle-born Registration Commission's "interviews" were shams, fully intent on sending innocent Muggle-borns to Azkaban, or stripping them of their wands and jobs, leaving them impoverished. Etymology Frances is a French and English given name of Latin origin. In Latin, the meaning of the name Frances is: From France or 'free one. ' The surname Mallory is a name for a person who was known for bad luck and an unhappy disposition, having derived from the Old French word malheure meaning unhappy or unlucky. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Azkaban Inmates Category:Muggle-borns Category:Daily Prophet employees Category:Individuals from Suffolk Category:Phoenix feather cores Category:Virgo Category:Mallory family Category:Reporters Category:1970s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1984 Category:English individuals Category:Muggle-Born Registration Commission victims Category:Journalists Category:Pine wands